


You Solo'd Me

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, whorephobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amazingly, title not from a Skittish song.</p></blockquote>





	You Solo'd Me

The door to swung open and Peter looked up to see Gavin. He looked like he'd hurried coming over here and tears streaked his checks.  His fists were curled and his chest heaving slightly.    
“I just got back from a strip club.” He announced.    
“Oh," said Peter.  “How...uh...er...was it?”   
“It was fucking humiliating!”  
“Yes I can imagine being an adult entertainer would be.”  
“No not for them! For me!” Gavin's voice cracked.  
Peter had made his way over to Gavin.  He wrapped his arms around Gavin and held him as he shook. Gavin's tears falling on his _Ziggy_ sweatshirt.  He smoothed the hair back from Gavin's forehead and on any other day he'd feel the urge to wash the residue of Gavin's hair gel off of his fingers immediately but today he's wiling to wait few extra minutes.    
  
He led Gavin over the the sofa bed, currently in ‘day’ mode.    
“What happened?” Gavin took a deep breath and said, “It didn't work.” “Ah,” said Peter. He cleared his throat.  “How many women were at this... club?” He asked in a way he hoped sounded nonchalant. An idea had begun to take form in his head.  
“About...five?” Gavin said, sniffling.  
Peter pressed the tips of his spread fingers together. “Well then to make this a valid test we'll have to add some other guys.  If it was one male dancer it would not yield compatible data.”   
“Wait,” said Gavin “are you suggesting an experiment.”  
“I think 'excercise' is a more apt description but yes—”  
“And what your saying is you'd give me a lap dance? For science.”  
“Not for science Gavin, for you.”  
“Oh,” said Gavin, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.  
“But if this was to be a valid exercise they needs to be more participants. Perhaps your friend who is always trying to do card tricks. He is quite attractive.”  
Gavin recoiled. “Gross! I don't want to Gob naked!” _What if Pete wants to see Gob naked? ___  
“These women, were they naked?“ asked Peter who smiled and Gavin realized once again he has been betrayed by his own words.  
“No.  But...” Said Gavin.  Who was feeling like he was in an mineshaft, slowly sinking in to the center of the Earth and wishing very much that he actually was.  
“So it's not a tad presumptuous of you to expect—”  
Gavin buried his face in his hands.  “Please, don't finish that sentence!”   
He let out another cry.  Tears, streaming down his face anew.  
“Pete,” he croaked. “Pete, I'm gay.”  
Instead of responding with something along the lines of 'hi gay, I'm Pete' Peter took Gavin's hand and said just two words.  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly, title not from a Skittish song.


End file.
